Solo una vez más
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: Lovino solo quiere que esta situación acabe, reunirse con su amado Antonio... ¿Cuánto más durará esta tortura? Spamano Un Lovino muy OOC Por lo menos en su faceta cute... cuando no le ve nadie xD


**¡Hola!  
¡Aquí, reportándose Eire con su primer Spamano!  
Debo decir que amo esta pareja (Bueno, cualquier que lleve al super sexoso de España *baba* ¡Y no es porque sea mi país! ¡Es que es tan sumamente violable! (Por cierto, voy a regañar a Hidekaz Himaruya, porque yo todavía no he encontrado a nadie como Toño... xD)**

* * *

Podía sentir su acelerada respiración en la fina piel de mi cuello. El olor de su alcohólico aliento se apoderaba de mí con celeridad y su fuerte agarre me marcaba incesantemente. Mi cuerpo permanecía inerte, completamente a su merced, sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y molestos, destrozando todas y cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi oído. Sus embestidas hacían que me quebrara por dentro y las lágrimas amenazaban con caer por mis mejillas libremente, buscando un escape a toda aquella situación.

Cuando hubo terminado, se levantó sin más y se marchó de la habitación, dejándome completamente a oscuras con la nimia compañía de la vela. Alcé la mirada por la ventana, sin moverme ni un solo centímetro, observando el nocturno cielo estrellado que siempre me había aliviado. Los gritos graves de una mujer provenían de la planta baja. Al parecer el hombre no quería pagar por los servicios recibidos. Me incorporé lentamente intentando mitigar el fuerte dolor punzante que me recorría el cuerpo sin ninguna consideración o delicadeza.

«Solo una vez más. Solo una vez más y podremos estar juntos.» Me repetí casi al borde de la inconsciencia.

Me limpié lo mejor que pude y marché a dormir, despidiéndome de la pequeña fotografía que tenía bajo la almohada con un beso. Mis párpados se cerraron y me sumí en un mundo de oscuridad que poco a poco se fue aclarando.

Mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz y me vi, de nuevo, frente a aquel palacio. Mi cuerpo no daba señales del dolor con el que me había acostado. Ya no vestía con aquellas ropas mugrosas y que fácilmente eran desprendidas por los clientes. No, ahora mi cuerpo se hallaba envuelto en un hermoso traje de brillante seda blanca, haciéndome partícipe de aquel bello paisaje. Mis pies descalzos subían los peldaños de lustroso mármol y me conducían diligentemente hasta el encuentro con él. Únicamente con él. No necesitaba a nadie más.

Mis labios esbozaron una sonrisa al entrar en aquella sala decorada austera mente e iluminada tenuemente por las estilizadas velas flotantes. Allí estaba, tal y como siempre. Con sus hermosos, vivaces y brillantes ojos verdes que me volvían loco; dedicándome una sonrisa sincera y cálida solo a mí. A nadie más. Su cabello oscuro continuaba tan rizado y desordenado como siempre. Nunca se tomaba la molestia de intentar domarlo y me encantaba. Era su seña de identidad. Las veces que enredé mis dedos en aquellos ensortijados cabellos, en esos bucles de ensueño que desprendían el profundo aroma del azahar. Me tendió una mano y yo se la apreté fuertemente, como si temiera que fuera a esfumarse en cualquier otro momento.

«Amore» Susurró en mi oído. Un susurró tan dulce y tenue que me recorrió todo el cuerpo como una oleada de placer, de pleno éxtasis. «Si continúas persiguiéndome, no podrás regresar».

Observé aquellas esmeraldas y sonreí. «No me importa. Solo quiero estar contigo».

Y nos unimos, aquella noche fuimos uno. No había nadie más. No había preocupaciones, ni obligaciones, ni temores. Nos teníamos el uno al otro y nadie podría jamás separarnos… salvo ella.

La aurora llegó y con ella el día, despertándome en aquella destartalada habitación. El frío se colaba por un pequeño agujero en la pared y el dolor de mi cuerpo se intensificó. A duras penas me levanté y, poniéndome frente al espejo, observé mi cuerpo desnudo. El tatuaje se iba extendiendo cada vez más rápido y su dolor se agudizaba con cada segundo que pasaba. La maldición del tatuaje iba haciendo efecto y no habría vuelta atrás. No deseaba que la hubiera.

« ¿Cuánto tiempo más? » Me pregunté mirado al cielo encapotado, como había estado desde hacía nueve meses.

Cogí la fotografía y pasé los dedos por ella con nostalgia. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido, si tan solo hubiera reunido algo de valentía y se lo hubiera dicho, tal vez nada de eso habría pasado. La muerte, caprichosa y maquiavélica, se enamoró de su presencia y se lo llevó, guardándolo en lo más oscuro de las profundidades para que fuera su amante. No deseo que eso ocurra. No deseo que nadie te toque con sus manos, ni que te miren con deseo. Quiero ser yo el único, irme contigo lo más rápido posible. Quiero que me abraces con tus cálidos brazos, que yo sea el dueño de tus miradas, de tus pensamientos, quiero volverme loco adorándote, sirviéndote como el siervo más fiel, sin abandonarte ni un solo segundo. Quiero quedarme por siempre en aquel palacio de noche sombría, en el que el tiempo no existe, en el que podemos estar juntos para toda la eternidad. Quiero continuar con mis pensamientos hacia tu maravillosa persona, pero otro cliente ha llegado y todo vuelve a empezar.  
Noto su lasciva mirada sobre mí, su sonrisa retorcida y sus manos moviéndose sin ningún cuidado sobre mí. Pero nada de eso importa, porque solo quedará una vez más para que estemos juntos. «Solo espérame, mi amor. Una sola vez, solo una más…» Y comienza mi rutina. Mi cuerpo inerte bajo aquella mole de carne, sufriendo en completo silencio sus brutales estocadas mientras unas lágrimas furtivas se escapan por el rabillo de mis ojos. Pero no son lágrimas de tristeza, son de felicidad. De la más pura felicidad al saber que nuestra era está cada vez más cercana. Y vuelve a caer la noche y mi deseo por reunirme contigo cada vez está más cerca. El tatuaje se ha extendido por todo mi cuerpo con celeridad por todo mi cuerpo en aquellas escasas horas. Mi hora está cerca más, no siento miedo. Me tumbo en la cama y sonrío. Aquí pongo fin a mi sufrimiento. El descanso eterno de mi alma. Me desharé del firme yugo de mi cuerpo e iré a reunirme contigo por fin. Mis ojos miran por última vez la vida que tan duramente me había tratado. Recojo tu fotografía entre mis manos, la beso y la abrazo cerca de mi corazón… Y cierro los ojos. No los volveré a abrir jamás. Mis labios, como puertas del aliento, se abren y dejan escapar mi alma, que no volverá jamás a aquel martirio.  
Y nuevamente me hallo frente al palacio, con mi amado esperándome en lo alto de la escalinata. Su sonrisa es más radiante que la de ayer, más sincera. Sus ojos denotan felicidad y me lo demuestra al correr hacia mí. Y siento como mi corazón se para, mi respiración se hace irregular y la sangre sube a mis mejillas.

«Amore, te dije que no lo hicieras» Besó mis labios una, y otra vez. «Ahora nunca podrás volver.»

Sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias al someterme al roce de la sacerdotisa del aquel palacio. La mujer que compartía su lecho con la muerte. La única mortal con privilegios para llevarse las almas de los vivos a su lado. La única con capacidad para castigarlas, encerrándolas en fotos u obligándolas a vagar durante toda la eternidad por el mundo de los vivos, sin ser notados por estos, condenándolos a una inadvertencia eterna de la que no podrán salir. Pero siendo también la única con corazón para ayudar a quienes se lo piden, a concederle una segunda oportunidad para enmendar sus errores. Él parecía preocupado. Mis ojos no habían parado de de mirar los suyos ni un solo segundo. Estaba completamente ido, perdido en mis pensamientos y agradeciéndole silenciosamente a aquella mujer por todo su trabajo.  
« ¿Te sientes bien? » Preguntó besando mi frente.  
«Siempre y cuando estés conmigo» Contesté levemente y me tendió la mano, nuevamente, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, y la acepté. Era mi compromiso personal. La promesa que mi alma le hacía a la suya. El juramente de lealtad, lealtad para estar junto a él, vagando por aquel castillo de sombras; donde el único señor es la muerte y el sueño es su arma, por toda la eternidad…  
«Dulces sueños». Murmuró la sacerdotisa apagando, de un grácil movimiento, todas las luces del mundo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido?  
¿Me ha salido muy mal?  
¿Creéis que merezco algún review? ¿O mejor algún tomatazo o alguna piedra? No muy fuerte, por favor ^^**

**1 besito =D**


End file.
